1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nontransitory storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing device such as a personal computer is configured to display icon images corresponding to various data such as files, on a display portion in list form for selection of the data by the user. In this operation, a reduced-size image called “thumbnail” may be displayed as the icon image in order to improve recognition of the data.
Meanwhile, there has been known a technique in which data having a format that is hard to process in a terminal device is uploaded from the terminal device to a server or a cloud, then the data is converted in the server or the cloud to data having a format usable in the terminal device, and then the converted data is transmitted to the terminal device such that the terminal device can use the converted data.